Just a Dream
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: "Kau benar-benar aneh, kau tau, Shintaro-kun?" ucapnya pelan, "Tapi kurasa, itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu." bisiknya dengan senyum tipis."—Shintaro dan Ayano dan merahnya senja di dalam mimpi.


Semenjak gadis berperawakan senja itu pergi, bayang-bayangnya terus saja menghantuinya di malam-malam dingin di bulan agustus. Tiga hari semenjak sosoknya hilang dari kota kecil tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tiga hari semenjak siluet gadis itu tak lagi tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Tiga hari semenjak gadis itu melarikan diri ke sisi lain dari dunia dan meninggalkan Shintaro dalam diam, memungut pecahan-pecahan hatinya yang hancur berantakkan.

Sudah tiga hari pula ia mengurung diri dalam sengsara dan penyesalannya di kamar ini. Dinding kelabu dan gorden tua kini membingkai kesehariannya. Tak lagi jendela berpelitur besi itu Ia buka, membiarkan gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jujur, ia muak dengan semua drama kompleks yang merajut hidupnya. Ia muak pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah, terlalu bodoh. Shintaro menghujat dirinya sendiri, dan hidupnya yang hancur berantakkan.

"Biarkan aku mati saja."

Tak tahan menghadapi realita yang makin menjadi-jadi, ia memilih memejamkan matanya senja itu dan membiarkan mimpi membawanya pergi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Tunggu aku."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Heeey, Shintaro-kun! Bangun! Kau bisa berhenti menggengam tanganku kuat-kuat, Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana…"<p>

Ia merasakan sesorang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tangan kecil yang sangat familiar, namun Shintaro tidak dapat mengingatnya. _"Siapa?"_ pikirnya dalam hati, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Oh Shintaro-kun! Berhentilah bermimpi, ini sudah hampir senja. _Nee_, Shintarou-kun, bangunlah!" suara itu kembali bergema di telinganya, membuat Shintaro akhirnya mengalah dan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Silau matahari pertama kali menyambutnya dari tidur. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanyalah kamarnya yang sunyi dan gelap. Shintaro benar-benar tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Dipandanginya sekeliling sambil berusaha menangkap siluet-siluet familiar, tapi apa yang ia temukan benar-benar membuatnya mati rasa.

"…Ayano?" suaranya tercekat, seakan-akan tenggorokannya tercekik oleh benda kasat mata. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin gadis itu ada di sini, duduk di sampingnya seakan-akan apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal paling normal di dunia.

Namun gadis itu hanya melebarkan sengirannya, "Ya, kau memanggilku wahai tuan aku-suka-tidur-jadi-jangan-ganggu-aku?" celotehnya riang, "Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu." matanya menjelit, seakan-akan menyadari keadaan Shintaro yang masih membatu.

Tidak mungkin. Ini mimpi. Ini mimpi atau ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"…..Ayano? Kau benar-benar Ayano?"

"Uh… ya? Kecuali kau kenal gadis lain yang memakai syal merah tebal _dan_ bernama Ayano—yang pastinya tidak mungkin— ini aku." ucapnya heran.

Shintaro tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu, namun ketika sadar ia telah menarik Ayano dalam pelukkannya. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya mengabur. "Kau Ayano," ucapnya pelan, "Dan kau ada disini." Shintaro terisak, "Kau Ayano. Dan kau benar-benar disini."

Tidak ada yang beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, tak ada suara, hanya isak tangis Shintaro yang mengisi kesenjangan di antara mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, Ayano balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shintaro, "Kau benar-benar aneh, kau tau, Shintaro-kun?" ucapnya pelan, "Tapi kurasa, itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu." bisiknya dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Shintaro-kun! Tunggu aku!"_

"_Aku menyerah! Semua perhitungan ini membuatku gila. Ayo kita cari eskrim saja, Shintaro-kun!"_

"_Nee, Shintaro-kun, menurutmu bahagia itu apa?"_

"_Kau tahu, ada mitos kalau seribu bangau kertas bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan kita?"_

"_Lihat! Bangau kertas ke-900! Aku hebat kan, Shintaro-kun?"_

"_Shintaro-kun, maafkan aku."_

"_Nee, haruskah kita mengucapkan perpisahan?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu mencintainya. Ayano mencintainya. Dia (<em>sangatamatsangat<em>) mencintainya.

Saat itu pula Shintaro merasakan hatinya menajdi ringan, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia benar-benar bersyukur dapat mencintai wanita seperti Ayano.

_Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu._

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seketika itu juga kegelapan datang dan menariknya menjauh. Wajah Ayano dan senyum manisnya adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum akhirnya Shintaro menyerah dan mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Ketika ia terbagun di atas ranjangnya pagi itu, ia tau, kalau pada akhirnya semua hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun ia masih berharap, kalau-kalau gadis itu masih bersedia untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Dan Shintaro akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan gadis itu kembali. Walau lewat kematian sekalipun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tunggu aku."<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note : No excuses. ShinAya bener-bener tragis dan suram. Yah, tapi aku suka sama dua karakter ini. Feels-nya dapet banget, angst-nya apalagi. Two tumbs for both of them. And ah, thank you for reading minna-san~<p> 


End file.
